Betrothed to Draco
by Malfoys Hoe
Summary: Astoria is entering her fifth year, whilst Draco enters his seventh. Follow their journey from hogwarts till their holy union. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Astoria's POV

1st September. Today was the day I was dreading since the past six weeks. I was hoping no matter how boring and uneventful my summer was, today wouldn't come. I was about to start my fifth year at Hogwarts, it's not that i don't enjoy myself there. I just don't like my house, Slytherin. Typical right? I'm not like most purebloods, I don't judge people by their blood. Everyone's equal right?  
As I woke up this morning I didn't feel the 'hype' as Daphne nicely put it, I wasn't excited at all, I felt positively sick. She on the other hand couldn't wait until we got to the station. After all why wouldn't she, ever since she found out about her betrothment to Theodore Nott she wouldn't stop meeting him or talking to him. Not that he minds it at all. Theo is the son of Nott Sr, they are known for their wealth and being one of the oldest and purest wizarding famillies out there. I guess he is a nice bloke, good looking definitely, respects females obviously only pureblooded. He's nice to me so that's all I'm really bothered about, in a way he's like a brother I never had. He is always looking out for both Daphne and I, threatening any boys who look my way. Once he even punched one in the stomach, Ive got to admit it was funny though. I never realised how quickly Daphne and Theo bonded while I was in my 3rd year and they were in their 5th. As time passed by I saw they grew to love each other, caring for one another. It was sweet.  
I knew like both of them I was betrothed to someone. Someone, who I to would grow to love. I thought that someone would be nice and caring like Theo, but wrong I was.  
Soon my 4th year ended and the holidays began. On the second day I remember mother and Father calling me down to the study. As I walked in I saw Daphne and Theo sat opposite mother and father on the matching love seats. I was quite used to having Theo around our manor, he visited near enough every day! "Astoria, we have called you down to discuss something really important with you today", as soon as father ended his sentence I knew what it was going to be about. Daphne had that irritating smirk on her face, while Theo looked simply amused. Both my parents looked at the strange 16 year olds sat across of them, yes they are strange! Betrothed. Fuck my life.  
I was still stood at the doorstep of the ancient study, which never was used. "Tori, come sit with me?" this was a phrase which Daphne never used unless she wanted something or was planning some mischievous. " Come on then! ". "Hunny, do you know what we have called you here for?" seriously did my mother just ask me that. What am I mean to say? Yes, to tell me you've betrothed me to a dick for money? pfft, yeah like that's going to happen!  
"Toria! What are you waiting for?" "She's coming Daph" Theo seemed aware of what was going on, I don't see why he gets to be here while I'm awkwardly being questioned. I hesitantly walked over to the small group and sat down as gracefully as I could, being a pureblood daughter comes with many, many implications! "You're betrothed" well that was short and not sweet. That's my father for you. A cold hearted bastard, in other words a death eater. I guess that was the best thing about him, he was always straight ot the point. Betrothed but to who. He told me I was but not who I was to, at this point Theo could not stop grinning. Yes he is a prat, a great prat! "She's getting impatient" Theo sang, no he literally sang! He did know me well. "Astoria? Do you want to know who he is?" my mother seemed worried, I was to. I really wanted to know who 'he' is, "yes". My reply was simple, but my own voice seemed foreign to me. "Are you sure?" fucking hell, "Yes, Yes I do!" I was growing really impatient, I couldn't take it anymore. "Draco Malfoy".

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I have ever wrote, I will appreciate anything you have to say and take into consideration any support you!


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the present day. Draco Malfoy. I am betrothed to Draco Malfoy. The same guy who I had and still have an unhealthy crush on for the past six years. This was a joke, it had to be! A very cruel joke at that.  
I never thought about spending the rest of my life with one person, never mind Draco Malfoy. Being two years younger than Daphne, Theo and Draco had always left me wondering what he would be like, if he actually was the way he was thought to be. I was left in my thoughts since last night, a sickly feeling was beginning to churn inside me, I was really nervous.

The previous year was difficult. Finding out Draco was now a death eater was hard to believe, I used to believe he was a good kid. The teasing and bullying just a facade he used to hide behind just to keep up appearances; I didn't know how to comprehend, I thought it would help me get over him, but strangely enough it left me wanting him more. A infatuation which doesn't seem to die out.  
I just knew I would have to try my best and ignore him; I was sure he would certainly know about the betrothment. Would he know who I am? Would he care?  
"Toria. Are you planning to stay at the manor?" Daphne asked sarcastically. I didnt even realise I was stood thinking about Draco, the time was drawing near. I knew sooner or later I would have to face him. I didn't know when exactly but I was hoping not any time soon.

The old grandfather clock was ticking away, by the time daphne and my luggage was sent to the station it was already 8:15am. If we didn't hurry we could potentially miss the train. Fuck.

"Daphne, Astoria." father was calling us. " Things are.. changing. In a good way, times aren't as they were a few years ago. Purebloods are in favour, we are in favour. There is a war out there; yes people are getting killed, but that is for the sake of us, this ensures we as purebloods remain pure. This is happening to ensure our line doesn't extinct over time. It is happening for the good of the wizarding world. I want you both to know you will be safe, the dark lord will look after those who will stand by him. It is my duty as the head of the family to remain loyal to him. You are both going to be safe, no harm will come across you as long as you listen to me. Astoria I want you to stick with your sister, you will both be there for each other when your mother and I aren't there. And in return Theodore and Draco will keep you both secure. Am I clear?"

"yes father" Daphne and I obediently responded. He was wrong. The cold hearted bastard didn't give a shit about me or Daph. He just wanted money and stay loyal in the dark lords eyes. I could see my mothers eyes swelling, I knew she didn't agree with this. The killings of all those innocent people. No.

We floo'ed to Platform 9 & 3/4. There was a guilt building up within me, I knew I couldn't do anything. For the first time in 3 years father decided to drop us off. Mother was loyally by his side, we all stuck close together. Daphne was clutching my hand with great force. She nervously kept glancing around the platform, I knew what she was searching for. She was worried about Theo, I didn't blame her. Becoming a death eater at 16 was extremely dangerous, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. I heard her sobs the night she found out, I imagined her eyes sore and puffy. She truly loved him as did he.  
We bid our goodbyes, my mother hugged me and Daphne for what lasted like forever, mother was afraid for daphne and I.

"come on. You're not wandering off anywhere, am I clear? I can't bear anything happen to you. You're sitting with me and the rest of the 7th years tori" Daphne was overbearing at times, but I still loved her.

"Daph, I know you're thinking about my well being but I'd rather sit with Serena plus I haven't seen her the entire summer. I'll be fine and it'll be awkward if I sit with your.. friends" I was being honest, her friends being Draco.

"By my 'friends' I know you mean Draco. You can't fool me tori! You can't hide from him forever and anyway I'm sure he wants to see his bride personally!" Daphne added with a wink. The nerve of the cheeky cow!

" I don't know what you mean".

"no you know exactly what I mean Toria".

Oh dear. Daphne continued to drag me down to the slytherin compartment, it was situated at the end of the train. As we entered the slytherin block we got a lot of stares. I felt .. awkward.

Apparently we weren't sitting with the rest of the house. Theo organised an alcove compartment for privacy. There were already people inside. "Daphne, long time no see" I glanced inside it was filled with Daphne's 'friends', I followed behind her and got stared at. I knew it would be uncomfortable. I stood rigidly until Theo got up to give me a quick hug and embrace Daphne.

The compartment was pretty big inside. It was like a massive booth which seated 8 people on both sides. On one side sat Pansy Parkinson, Daphne, Theo, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. On the other sat Blaise Zabini by himself. I followed Daphnes cue and sat on the opposite end of Blaise.

Pansy: Daphne, it's been ages. You didn't owl me or even visit as you promised.

Daphne: trust me pans with the dark lord in charge now father doesn't want me or Toria leaving the manor by ourselves.

Pansy: Toria? Hmm. Well father has been the same, always attending the meetings, I mean honestly.

Theo: we've all got to play our roles in the war pansy.

Pansy: I guess, father was considering me to become a 'member' during the holidays, he believes it will help us. But I'm not to sure Daph.

Theo: trust me pansy. Me, Blaise and Draco are enough at the moment we can handle things. Where is drake anyway Blaise?

Blaise: you know him probably shagging a bird or something.

Blaise turned towards me and smirked ever so slightly, I turned to glance at Daph she seemed mildly amused. Theo merely chuckled at Blaise's response.

"Forgive me Astoria, I didn't mean that" Blaise said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it" what else was I supposed to say? Theo just looked at me whilst Daph and pansy were gossiping about Millicent Bulstrode. Gregory and Vincent went out of the compartment to 'entertain' themselves.

"Have you spoke to Draco before tori?" Theo question left me stuck for words. This seemed to interest Blaise as he joined in.

"How old are you now Astoria?"

"I'm 15, and no I haven't Theo"

"well this should be interesting" Theo laughed. Blaise looked me up and down, I felt intimidated I just looked towards the ground.

"Theo, he'll deffinatly shag her." Blaise winked at me, I could feel my cheeks burn up to a crimson shade, "Don't tease her Blaise" great now Theo was siding with him as well. Blaise: hey I was just saying how he'll like her

Theo: dude, you're fucked.

Blaise: what? She's never spoke to him. I'm only warning her

Theo: what by telling her how he's going to fuck her?

Blaise started laughing.

Pansy: what are you on about Blaise? You shouldn't tease baby Greengrass, she might start crying

Blaise: na, she's a big girl

Daphne: stop it guys, don't scare her. I'm sure Draco will be polite!

Blaise: Drake? Polite? Haha, yeah.

Theo: Draco can be polite and a right gentlemen

Blaise: we'll see how much of a gentlemen he is when when he fucks her

Theo: Blaise! Mate seriously don't scare her. Drake'll be nice, I'll make sure he is.  
Pansy looked at me with a sour face. If looks could kill I would honestly be six feet under ground! Blaise turned to me grinning. "looks like Astoria can see how Draco is, seeing as though he's on his way"

I turned to daphne, she had a slight reassuring smile on her face she slipped her hands into Theo's and he wished me luck.

The compartment door slider open revealing Draco. He had changed.. In a good way. His usual slicked back hair was ungelled and combed over. He was still deadly pale, it suited him. His mesmerising grey eyes sparkling with mischief. His body was lean and muscular, all those years of quid-ditch served him good. He was even more breathtakingly beautiful.

"Fucking he.." he stopped mid sentence as he looked at me. I don't think he knew who I was.

"Where've you been?" Theo asked noticing my hesitation. I mentally thanked him.

" Busy" Draco drawled.

"How? By shagging Natalie Petrova?" Blaise asked trying to be funny. I glanced back at Draco to see him look down at me. Talk about awkward eye contact. Draco simply smirked

"she's pretty damn good mate". I felt positively sick, fuck sake.  
"you going to sit down mate?" Theo asked him. He was currently standing in the doorway, it took him a second to comprehend to what Theo asked him. He closed the compartment door and glanced between me and Blaise. He proceeded to walk towards me and sat next to Blaise.

As soon as Draco sat down, I shot up. I couldn't stand it. I managed to ignore him for the last six years and it worked out perfectly for me, but now it was to.. Uneasy.  
"Toria, what's up?" god Daph, seriously? Everyone turned to face me. Theo looked sympathetically at me. He looked apologetic, I couldn't bear to look at.. him.

"Are you shy of Draco?" fucking hell make it a bit more obvious Daphne! I felt the heat rush up to my face as pansy started snickering.

"Astoria I was only kidding" Blaise chuckled, fucks sake man.

"I need to go to the toilet." nice one, tori. Fucking moron.

* * *

This chapter is a little it rushed as it was around 4am ish when I wrote it, I was sleep deprived and drunk. Hope you enjoyed it, and happy new year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco's POV**

The entire compartment became tense. Who was that girl and what was Blaise 'joking' about?

"What was that about?" I asked to no one in particular. Blaise looked up at this, "nothing mate, just teasing little tori", he chuckled. Who the fuck was Tori? Daphne looked at me strangely before enquiring, "Draco? You know who that was, right?". "Am I meant to?" I asked laughing whilst casually stretching my legs out. "That's your fiancé, you dick" Blaise said teasingly. The fuck? I turned sharply towards Daphne and Theo, "that was your sister? No. Little bratty Greengrass?" I was completely shell-shocked. "Yes Drake, why do you seem so shocked? she's only changed a bit", did she seriously just ask me that? "Little Tori that I knew was a chubby, bushy haired freak! She wore glasses and had acne, Daph. Who're you kidding" I mentioned scornfully, "Things change with time Drake!" Theo added with a wink. Bloody hell they do.

"What did you even tease her about Blaise?" I asked lightly, probably about her weight I smirked to myself, baby Greengrass is hot though. "Never mind" Blaise chuckled darkly. "The fuck? Tell me man!" I pressed, I was curious to know. I turned to Theo for some clues; but he just sat there smirking,whilst Daph and Pansy conversed about the new Witch Weekly. "Go on then!" fucking hell! "little Tori got all flustered when I told her you'd most likely fuck her, bro you're gunna' have the time of your life" I smirked to myself, thought she would be a virgin. It was more fun to be fair, little Astoria; what has she got herself in to.

**Astoria's POV**

I stood outside the compartment for the past 15 mins. Did I go to the toilet? Did I fuck, Being the coward I was I didn't want to enter the compartment and face Draco; certainly not after Daphne went and opened her big gob. Finally, after contemplating with myself that I could survive the rest of the journey in the compartment I entered calmly, only to trip clumsily over my own feet on to Draco's lap. Could this day get any worse? At least I was dressed to impress, eh? Even wearing my 'engagement' ring. I slowly glanced up to see a full-blown smirk on Draco's face; Perhaps Blaise told him about our little conversation. I mentally frowned, as Draco helped me up to my feet; his hands still resting on me possessively. He scanned me up and down making me feel uncomfortable. My stomach felt queasy as he left go. What if I was absolutely repulsive to him? I awkwardly sat down on the same side, much closer to the door than to Draco and looked down at the elaborate carpet, I made a complete fool out of myself; I could feel myself turn crimson as I felt Daphne glance at me, I was thankful she didn't say anything.

"Are you alright Tori? You had a clumsy little fall there", Blaise sneered; accompanied by Pansy shrieking with laughter. I felt so embarrassed; I could feel the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes, I wouldn't satisfy them by crying, never. "It's alright Tor, we have our moments" Theo added noticing my discomfort, I was grateful and gave him a small smile. he returned it whole heartedly. "Drake, why don't you swap places with Daph hm?, Draco looked at me then nodded at Theo. This was going to be a seriously long ride.

* * *

Authors Note- I am sorry this chapter is ridiculously short, I'm not well and haven't slept properly I promise to upload longer chapters soon!

Astoria's outfit and Ring

tori/set?id=67868658


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- I would like to apologise for not uploading, I have been really busy as my GCSE's are coming up and I have had to revise and prepare. I know this chapter is extremely short but I feel like I don't know how to carry this story on. I might take a little break from this story for a short while and start another 'Drastoria' story. I'm really sorry guys!

Draco's POV

Did I upset her? Fuck, I immediately regretted my actions. As if I didn't recognise her but then again she has changed significantly. Nothing at all how she used to be, she used to be an annoying school girl, someone who you would avoid at all costs; her shoulder lengthened dark chestnut coloured hair now was well past her chest, up to her hips.. her hips, now don't get me started on them. Curves in all of the right places, no longer flat chested around a c cup at most, she was still quite short, 5'4 compared to my 6'2. Everything about her seemed to innocent, so fragile... I would break her. I always preferred my women submissive and obedient, Astoria will obey me. I could feel myself harden at the thought of her squirming beneath me, I glanced at her, she was staring at the ground. Her clothes amused me. She didn't choice her outfit, black and green, to please me. A tight, short black dress, I smirked to myself as I looked at her small hands, there lay the engagement ring typically slytherin, the ring had been in my family for generations passed down by ancestors. It suited her petite hands... just perfect, fuck. The dress pants were extremely tight now, I could feel my dick throbbing, aching at the sight in front of me. I needed to sort this shit out, I tried to pay attention to Blaise and Theo and join in the conversation but that was futile.

"Shit! Daph, we were meant to meet Milicent and Tracy before boarding the train" Pansy said grabbing my attention. "Since when were you friends with Davis, Pans?" I asked nonchalantly,

"I'm not, but since she's getting married to my brother I have to help her with the organising. I'm the maid of honour Drake". Of course her good for nothing brother who graduated three years prior was getting married. Callum Parkinson a complete and utter twat, what a waste of space. I can't stand the fucker.

" Daph! come on, let's go". "Wait pans, Tori? You wanna come with?" no, no. Leave her here.

"I'll look after her Daph, hmm Ria? Unless you want to go?" Theo asked her, she just shook her head lightly not maintaining any eye contact what so ever. Pansy just sneered at her, exiting the compartment shortly after Daphne. To think father wanted to fix an alliance with our families, truth be told pansy was a good shag. Experienced and very, very eager. The majority of the female pureblood unmarried females weren't virgins these days, Astoria however was. Mother and father wouldn't approve of her if she wasn't; beautiful, pure and an obedient perfect daughter-in-law.

I crossed my legs awkwardly in order to hide my obvious hard on. I looked up and caught Astoria looking down at my lap blushing.. fuck.

"You hungry Tor?" Theo asked her, smiling affectionately. It was obvious they were close. She once again shook her head. Since she's entered this compartment I think she's only spoke once. Was something wrong?


End file.
